The Day Sirius Found Me
by Hermione's-Purple-Quill78
Summary: Dear Sirius, I wish I could come and visit you! For three years we've been together, and now this separation is killing me! I've made friends, but I have one question? Who's Voldemort, and why does he want to kill me? Time span of story-1988-1997
1. Because it's Dudley's Birthday

A:N: Hey guys! This idea popped into my head whilst in the shower... So I thought I'd give it a try. Recently I've been wondering why I come up with most of my ideas in the shower... Well, who cares, anyway? Okay then! I guess I'll get started!

**Summary: **On an outing for Dudley's 8th birthday party, Harry meets a strange man named Sirius. Sirius claims to have known Harry, and whisks the small boy away for the adventure of his life. Soon Harry will discover his true identity, and feel like he's loved. R&R

It was quiet. It wasn't quiet often in the Dursley household. This was the one hour or so in young Harry Potter's day when he could think.

As soft snores from upstairs wafted into his staircase cupboard, Harry wondered why. Why had he been stuffed in a cupboard? As a bedroom? That didn't seem right.

Harry took a deep breathe, and stared up at his chess set upon a shelf above. The chess set had been quite special to Harry, given the fact that it was one of the only things he owned. On his cousin, Dudley's sixth birthday he had received the chess set, and didn't find that it had suited him. Dudley threw a fit when he received the chess set, and it was given to Harry in vain. But Harry was grateful. The small boy sat up, rubbing his eyes. He reached for his glasses which had been perched atop of his chess board. He slipped the glasses on his face.

Harry was enthusiastic about the glasses, for he's been with horrible sight for the past three years, until his Aunt Petunia took a few minutes or so to look through their old things for a pair of glasses. She figured that since Harry had been tripping, bumping, and knocking things over all around the house, that it was time for glasses. The glasses did have some history behind them, though. They had belonged to Harry's great grandmother. Petunia said she believed they were reading glasses.

Harry sighed, for he could now hear footsteps above. The Dursley's were awake. That meant Harry would be obligated to get out of bed, make breakfast, fetch the mail, take the trash out, and Harry was sure there would be more. It _was_ Dudley's 8th birthday today, and it was to be Harry's soon, as well. Harry was sure Aunt Petunia wouldn't want any pudgy finger of Dudley's to lift on his "special day."

Harry figured it would do him good to just get up now before Aunt Petunia, or Uncle Vernon would yell, and yell to wake him. Harry dressed, and all so timidly, opened the door to his cupboard of a room. His foot stepped onto the plush carpet, then another. He trotted down the hall, and into the kitchen. The snoring from upstairs stopped, and it was only with in a matter of time until Petunia, and Vernon would come downstairs, and go about being grumpy, and rude. This was the life.

In the refrigerator lay a twelve pack of eggs. Harry grabbed six of the twelve, and set them on the counter. Now sausage. Then toast. Harry cooked the eggs and the sausage, when Uncle Vernon, dressed in a sweater, and trousers, came downstairs.

"Smart boy." Vernon mumbled hastily, when he spotted breakfast. Harry nodded. A steady tap tap was heard above. Petunia was coming down. The skinny horse-faced women flowed into the kitchen. She wore a floral dress. It was quite too short for someone of her age. Obviously she didn't care.

"Good morning, Vernon, dear." She said as she took a seat down to eat. Uncle Vernon merely responded to Petunia's greeting with a grunt. She frowned in disappointment. It had been a new dress. She wanted him to notice. Harry had been awkwardly standing there, hoping Petunia would suggest he sat down to eat. "Well?" Petunia sneered, "What are you waiting for?" She asked,

"I, erm... I was just... Erm... If I could...."

"Spit it out, boy!" Vernon shouted,

"I'll just go..." Harry bowed his head in shame, as he trotted off as fast as possible.

Harry had spent thirty minutes or so in his bedroom (staircase cupboard.) He had his chess board lain out on his bed. He examined each piece with great care as if they were valuable jewels. Harry didn't actually know how to play chess. It was much too complicated for a boy of his age. At least that had been what Vernon said, when Harry asked him to teach him.

Harry would sometimes make up his own rules of the game. He would give each piece a new name, and would play the game like an adventure.

Harry sighed. He was waiting for his Aunt, or Uncle to call him out so they could leave. Since it was Dudley's birthday, the Dursely's had planned to go to the new Museum just a few blocks down from their quiet suburb.

The only reason Dudley was truly interested in going, was there was a new exhibit called "Modern Warfare." It was said to be full of wax sculptures of men dressed in camouflage with, guns, tanks, and several other things that Harry wasn't interested in. Harry had already decided he would slip away somehow into the Civil War exhibit. That took his fancy.

"Harry! Come out of there, boy! We're meant to leave now!" Vernon yelled, Harry sighed, and grabbed his dirty old parka, which originally belonged to Dudley. It was full of holes, and was stretched out near the tummy area. Dudley had stretched it out.

Harry slipped into the jacket, and when he arrived to the main entryway of the house, Petunia had been forcing Dudley into a black blazer. The blazer was at least two sizes too small, and Dudley had already managed to rip two buttons off.

"My! Our little Duddykins is getting so big!" Petunia said, She didn't seem exactly happy about this, but she hid any kind of disappointment pretty well.

Vernon stood behind Petunia. He had put his golfer's had on, though he wasn't a fan of golf, and wore a suit coat. His arms were folded tightly, and he tapped his foot impatiently. He was obviously ready to go, and seemed to be growing frustrated.

"Come on, Petunia! Let's just leave. The blazer doesn't fit." Vernon said,

"Oh, alright." said Petunia, disappointed.

Dudley had insisted upon wearing one of his father's suit coats, and since it was his birthday Vernon couldn't say no. The four of them had set off in their car to the museum, though they could have walked without ease. It only took a few minutes or so until they arrived.

They pulled into the parking lot, and Dudley was so excited that he had burst into song. The car came to a stop, and the Durselys left their car.

"Look, Mummy!" Dudley shouted, "Look, there's a soldier!" Dudley pointed to a cardboard cut out of a soldier in front of the museum, holding a sign that read, _Come See Our New Exhibit! _Harry shook his head in disapproval.

"Yes, that's nice, Duddykins." Petunia answered. Harry began to wonder why they had parked so far away from the entrance of the Museum as they entered the building. It was quite empty. Harry wasn't surprised, though. It was only seven-thirty A.M., and who goes to a museum at seven-thirty A.M.?

Vernon, and Petunia sat Harry, and Dudley down in the waiting area, as they went to the lady at the front desk to pay. Dudley, of course, took the larger of the two chairs in the waiting area, (He needed it more, anyway.) Harry really couldn't care less, though. Dudley held a fist out toward Harry, slugging him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, rubbing his arm.

"For being born!" Dudley laughed, and laughed at his childish joke, until he realized it wasn't that funny.

Petunia, and Vernon came rushing towards the two boys with four pamphlets in hand.

"Okay, boys!" Petunia said, she handed one pamphlet to Harry, and one to Dudley.

"What are these?" Said Dudley,

"Maps." Answered Petunia,

"What do we need maps for?"

"Your father and I have some business to go about just up the street, so you and Harry can wander around alone for awhile." She paused, "As long as you don't cause trouble."

"You mean I have to stay with Harry?"

"Yes!" Petunia Exclaimed, "And if he leaves one scratch on you, just tell the nice lady over there, and she'll take care of it."

"Fine." Dudley mumbled,

"Okay, we need to go now, Dudley. Your mom and I won't be gone long!" Vernon said, "And, Harry If I hear anything about funny business you get double chores for a month!" And with that Petunia, and Vernon were off.

A:N: How do you like it so far? I'm getting really excited for when Sirius comes around! Review please! Thanks!


	2. Sirius Black in the Civil War Exhibit

A:N: Hey guys! So, I've received some positive reviews for this story, and I've decided to continue! Well I hope you enjoy, here it is!

Dudley and Harry stood watching Petunia, and Vernon as they walked. Harry could easily tell that Dudley was disappointed that his parents were leaving. But Harry was actually happy on the occasion.

After a few minutes or so, neither Harry or Dudley could see Vernon or Petunia. They had drifted from sight.

Dudley huffed, and plopped down to retake his spot upon his large chair. Harry couldn't help but wonder what business the Durselys were up to.

Harry took his sweet time using obvious clues to come up with an explanation. They were probably off to buy a new blazer. If not, something else for Dudley.

Harry turned his head to see Dudley examining his shoes. Harry thought they ought to get going so they could have some time to look around. Harry new Dudley was dieing to go to the Modern Warfare exhibit, but Harry wanted to slip off without Dudley, and explore his own interests.

"So?" Harry asks.

"So what!" Dudley stood up with an angry expression etched upon his pudgy face. He now towered over his cousin. Harry could hear the crack of Dudley knuckles, and winced at the horrendous noise.

"Should we go or not?" Harry had dealt with Dudley so many times, that he was no longer afraid. Just because Dudley was big, it didn't mean he was tough, and Harry knew this.

Dudley cooled off, and sat again.

"We have to go to any exhibit I want." Dudley said, Harry considered this for a moment. He pondered on weather or not he should stick with Dudley, or perhaps make a deal with him. But Dudley couldn't be trusted. If Harry and Dudley parted Petunia and Vernon would be very upset.

"How 'bout I go where I want, and you go where you want, and we don't have to deal with each other. As long as you don't tell your mum, or dad." Harry said quietly,

"They're bound to find out sooner or later!"

"How so?" Dudley sat there for a moment,

"I guess... The lady up there would see us leave separate ways." Dudley tried, 'What and idiot!' Harry thought.

"We can go down that hall together, and split up. She wouldn't see us then."

"Fine." Dudley agreed,

The two boys walked down the hall which would branch out in different directions soon according to the maps.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Dudley, there's only one way to go!" Harry exclaimed, Dudley glared at Harry.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid!" Dudley huffed, "Or I'll pound you!"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Harry did not make eye contact with Dudley, as he threw his fit. Harry knew that giving him attention was like satisfaction. He just looked away.

They'd only been walking for a few minutes when the hall broke apart into to separate directions. "Where do we go?" asks Dudley, Harry had already studied his map, and knew exactly which direction would lead him to his desired location. He wasn't going to do it for Dudley.

"Check your map." Harry answers, as he walked down the far right hallway.

"Don't walk away from me!" Says Dudley, but Harry ignores. 'Keep on walking.' he thought, 'Keep on walking.'

Harry was surprised that there wasn't a security guard around. Usually in places like this security was tight. With ancient artifacts. Authentic clothing, and weapons. A big attraction for any thief.

The lights above Harry flickered, which was strange, given that fact it was a brand new building. Every once in a while Harry would pass a door leading to one exhibit. Another door, a bathroom? Custodian closet, perhaps? There would sometimes be a lounge chair pushed off to the side, a table propped against it with several magazines on it. The last chair Harry passed look recently occupied.

Maybe there _were_ other people here. Harry stopped at a sign that read _Civil War Exhibit to your next right._ 'Good.' Harry thought. He was beginning to feel like he'd gone the wrong way.

He took his next right, which lead him into a thin corridor. At the very end was a door. Harry, now jogging, got there in no time. He wrapped his small-boyish hand around the cold golden colored door knob. The door quickly popped open. Harry entered.

He was quite amazed by all of the room's content. Wax figures dressed in red coats held their rifles out on the left side of the room. The blue coats stood on the other. The figures were so intricate, and highly detailed.

Harry, whom did not have a speck of artistic skill in his body, was easily amazed by things of the nature. As he proceeded, he felt as if he had been walking straight through the war. On the walls were paintings of the colliding enemy's. Guns sat carefully, and unloaded on their stands. A real blue coat, and red coat was neatly hung in a glass case. Helmets that had had a good, but long life hung on the walls.

Harry spotted a board in the back. It had some sort of information on it, and Harry was just about to proceed towards the board, when he heard something. A bark, a howl, perhaps? What could the noise possibly be?

Harry was starting to feel as if he was being watched. He felt exploited, and had a sudden urge to leave, and find Dudley. He was now turning towards the door, when BAM! It was shut. Harry's heart pounded, and he rush for the door. He grasped the door knob, but the door did not open. It was locked. Harry frantically went about the room, when the same barking like noise was heard again.

"Who's there!" Harry asked, on the verge of tears.

"I'm here." Was a voice "Come on. Turn around, boy." Harry's eyes were wide. His feet were planted to the ground. He could not move. The temptation to look lingered around him, though. "Look at me." Harry very slowly turned his head to face a scruffy man. His hair was gnarled, and shoulder length. An overgrown beard, much unkempt, was in a tangle above his chest. His face was thin, and gaunt. With dramatically high cheek bones. He wore a black and white rags, which made him look as if he was a jailbird. Harry looked to the man's feet. He has canvas pulled over his feet and tied off with a rope on his ankle. A shackle hung on his right ankle, which was only followed by two chain links. Harry was dumfounded, and scared.

"Who... Who- Who are you?" The man smile showing yellowed teeth,

"I'm Sirius Black."

A:N: Muhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhahhahahah! I'm so evil! I gave a cliffy! Review for more! Thanks! :D


	3. How Do You Know My Parents?

A:N: Hello again! Just recently I've received a review from Clarisse The Wild. She notified me that I have many mistakes. I think? She said text block, and don't really know what that means, so I'm assuming that it is a mistake. I would just like to thank Clarisse The Wild for letting me know of this problem, and I hope I can use her advice in my future chapters. Okay so go into the reviews, and click on her profile "Clarisse The Wild" Read, and review her story, and add her to your favorites! Thanks Clarisse The Wild!

Recap: "I'm Sirius Black."

Harry stood there. Cold and silent. He watched the scruffy man, Sirius, stare into his eyes. He felt as if his captivating glare held him in a headlock, where his ability to move was completely diminished. Harry harbored a little feeling in his mind, that his life was about to end.

His appearance was oh so frightening! The look of a prisoner? It seemed so. Five, maybe six, minutes passed, and Sirius just stared right through Harry. But his evil eyes began to become more sorrowful, as opposed to frightening.

He no longer looked mean, but very sad, and pitiful. Harry felt a pain when he had to look into Sirius's big brown eyes, wet with a tear. Sirius had not spake for several minutes. Harry's heart warmed, for the crestfallen, man named Sirius. He would still take his precautions, though. His pretending to be sad could just be a maneuver for a killer to get his prey.

Sirius stepped forward, but Harry went back. His sorrowful eyes didn't look so sorrowful anymore. Not evil, but not sorrowful either. Sirius was gaining on Harry as he took small steps to him. Harry was still backing up, though. Sirius wasn't making much progress.

"Please, please! Don't hurt me!" Harry cried,

"Me? Why, I-I-I would never hurt you!" Sirius explained, but the expression upon his face seemed fake to Harry. It did not have any genuine feeling on it.

Harry would not be able to back up much longer. He was getting closer to the back of the room. It must have been a little closer than he though, because he felt a WACK! He had tripped backward, hitting his head on an information board.

Harry lay there, his arms askew, his legs pushed up in his stomach. As Sirius still got closer, one step at a time, Harry tried backing himself up even farther. "You need not be afraid, my boy!" Sirius begged, but Harry wasn't falling for it.

_Why must everyone call me boy, or my boy..._ Harry though to himself. Still laying there, Harry watched as Sirius leaned over him. At first Harry began to cry, and was scared, but Sirius lent his hand out. Not to kill, not to hurt, but to help. Harry was timid, and in his mind he wasn't sure if he should take Sirius's hand.

Harry then remembered all of the times Petunia would tell Dudley not to trust strangers. But if this man was up to no good, or had a desire to harm Harry, he would have already done it. Wouldn't he? Maybe Sirius was just here to groom Harry. Then after gaining the young boy's trust, he would attack.

Sirius's hand still hung in Harry's face quite plainly. Harry now had time to examine the hand before him. Under his nails was caked dirt. Scars, and cuts were spotted in certain places, and then delicate hairs rose up from the top of his fingers. His palm was badly callused, and it looked rather painful.

Again Harry began to contemplate with himself. _Should I take his hand?_, Thought Harry, _Or do just sit here and wait for him to give up?_ Harry sighed. He really had no choice. This hand was held out for Harry, and it was to stay there until he took it.

So now Harry timidly held his own undamaged, and soft hand out to Sirius's. With a great heave, Sirius lifted Harry up. Then there was a smile on Sirius's face.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" He says, then pulls Harry into a tight embrace. He patted Harry's back, and Harry wasn't sure that he was comfortable with the situation. It wasn't until several minutes when Sirius finally loosened the hug. He firmly grasped Harry's shoulder's, and held him far out to examine Harry's face.

"You look way like your father!" said Sirius, Harry was dumfounded. Sirius knew his father? "And your eyes. You definitely have you mother's eyes!" Sirius continued, Harry just looked at Sirius with great confusion. It seemed so strange that he would know his parents.

"How do you know my parents?" Harry wonders aloud, Sirius began to chuckle, then let's go of Harry's shoulder's.

"Hazah! Ode to be young, and full of genuine innocence, and curiosity!" Sirius exclaims, with enthusiasm. Sirius tipped his head back, and smiled, as if he's just remembered something humorous. "How do I know your parents, eh? You sure you'd like to know?" Sirius asks with a smile, Harry nodded his head. "Well, it all started at a place called Hogwarts."

A:N: Okay, I know! Cheesy cliff hanger. But I just had to do it to you guys again! Ha, ha! But don't fear, my dear readers! I will be back with the fourth chapter tomorrow! Oh, and thanks again, Clarisse The Wild! I don't know if I made this chapter a little more clear, and easy to understand, but I tried! Thanks!


	4. His Human Form, Now a Dog

A:N: Okay, so now that text blocks have been cleared up, I'm going to be making my paragraphs shorter to organize my story better. I'm really excited to get this story going! Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone for all of the nice reviews! Especially Clarisse The Wild, for clearing up the text block problem. I am going to address this problem, so we don't have to worry about it anymore.

Anyways, I've been getting comments about writing longer chapters. I don't think this problem is going to change. Sorry. I am a very busy person, and I don't have a lot of time to make humongous chapters.

I'm sorry if this bothers you, but I am going to try to update everyday, and on special occasions two updates a day. I know short chapters is a problem with lots of you out there, but I hope you understand my situation. Thank you, and goodnight! …

Recap: "It all started in a place called Hogwarts."

_Hogwarts? _Harry thought, It had been a minute or so since Sirius had mentioned the name Hogwarts. Sirius had a look upon his face that said he was in deep thought, contemplating on what he should say.

Harry had an urge to question why Sirius had not continued. But he wasn't much for asking questions. Petunia, and Vernon didn't like questions. So Harry never had much time experiment with them.

Sirius stepped ahead, and turned away from Harry. Harry could only catch a glimpse of his scraggly profile. Sirius stroked his beard in thought.

"Erm.." Harry began, as Sirius turned to face the boy, " What is Hogwarts?" Harry said cautiously,

Sirius looked taken aback, as if he had not mentioned such a thing as _Hogwarts_. Sirius, still in thought, stepped up to Harry. Reality flashed back to the man who was quite confused, and dazed by the past in his mind.

"Oh, yes!" Says Sirius, "I was merely tangled in my own gray matter!" Harry cocked his head, an expression of wonder etched on his young features. "So, where should I begin?" Sirius asks, Harry, though new it was a rhetorical question.

"Ah, yes!" Sirius exclaimed, "Sit down, Harry," Sirius waved his hand to the floor, motioning Harry to sit. "There is a lot to tell, and standing is not fun." Sirius shook his head, then the story began.

"Magic." It was one word Sirius said,

"What do you mean by magic?"

"Well, there is so much to say about magic! There is so much to cover!" Sirius exclaimed,

"Go on then."

"I was born into magic. I was born into the Black family. Pure bloods, of course. Me mum was a witch, me dad was a wizard. Not very outgoing people if I do say so my self. They were cunning, and vile. My whole family was, they were. I was probably the only one with an ounce of compassion in my body." Sirius said everything darkly, and smoothly,

"Witches? Wizards?" Harry asked with a quizzical look on his face, Sirius silenced Harry, and continued.

"My whole family attended Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school, where withes, and wizards learn magic! When you turn eleven you got a letter in the mail, and invitation to Hogwarts. Oh, I can't even explain How excited I was when I received mine!

I was indeed a dark and stormy day, when an owl flew through our window."

"Owl?"

"Oh, yes. Definitions would be relevant, I suppose." Sirius began, " We magic folk use owls to send letters. Most magic folk have their own owl, and when they wish to send a letter off, they tie it to the owls talons, and send him off to get the letter to the right place."

Harry didn't find any of this believable. All of the sudden he's getting strange explanations about wizards, and magic? Harry was now not particularly sure if this was a joke, or the truth.

"Anyway," Sirius begins, again, "As I was saying, it was a dark and stormy day when I got my letter. I came down to the kitchen to see my mother trying to pry a letter from a feisty owl's grip. The owl didn't want to give it up to my mum. It wasn't for her.

So I rushed towards the owl, and I asked my mother if I should try. And I did. That owl almost handed my the letter. My mum was dumbfounded, and was happy all of the same. She says _Oh Sirius, it's your Hogwarts letter!_ I ripped that letter open, and there it was. My Hogwarts invitation."

Harry, I awe, was extremely curious to here about his parents. He sat tight, and waited for the good part.

"Just a few months later, I had all of my school supplies, and went to King's Cross train station. That's how most folk get to Hogwarts."

"I know of King's Cross!" Harry exclaimed,

"I'm sure you do." Says Sirius, "Then all of the students congregate outside of platform 93/4."

"But, there's no such thing!"

"Oh, yes there is!" Sirius exclaimed, "Now, the platform is a wall. Just a brick wall, and you have to run straight through it!

So I was just waiting there in line, as the other kids passed through without ease, then I saw your father. He was just approaching the line, and looked disappointed to see how long it was so I says _Oi! Over here, you can cut in front of me! _Your father, being as charming as he is, smiled a huge smile, and stood beside me.

Your father and I talked, and talked for a long while, when finally it was our turn to go through. We had decided to go together, and we ran, expecting to smash in the wall, but we went through! Like ghosts! It was really quite amazing!

We, then got on the train, and talked, and talked. When we arrived at Hogwarts we were very best friends! But it wasn't until our third year when we met your mum. When we got off the train at Hogwarts for the third time we saw her. She was absolute radiant! A gorgeous young women, your mother was.

I remember when your father say to me, _I __**WILL**__ win that girl's heart!, _To tell you the truth, I told your father never! But he worked hard! Now I'll get back to that topic later. I think I need to tell you about the little organization your father and I had.

It was called The Maraurders. There was four of us altogether. It was your father, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and I. We all had out little nicknames. I was Padfoot, your father was Prawns, Peter was Wormtail, and Remus was Moony. Now there is some background behind out names. I was called Padfoot because I can turn into a dog. Your father is Prongs because he could turn into a stag. Peter, a rat, and Remus... A werewolf..."

"Wow... My dad, could turn into a stag? No." Says Harry in awe, "If you could really change into an animal, prove it!" A smile stretched upon Sirius's face as his human form transfigured into a dog.

A:N: Since the whole magical explanation is going to take forever, I'm splitting it up. I made the chapter a little longer. Hope your enjoyed! Stay tuned for chapter five tomorrow!


	5. And that scar of yours, is right her

A:N: Hello, friends! Well, today I'm not exactly in the mood for writing a new chapter, but I'm committed to sitting until I have a story. Okay it _is _going to be short, because I have things to do today. I hope you understand. Thanks for reading R&R!

Recap: "Wow... My dad, could turn into a stag? No." Says Harry in awe, "If you could really change into an animals, prove it!" A smile stretched upon Sirius's face as his human form transfigured into a dog.

Harry was simply in awe as he watched, a grizzly of a dog, stare at him. The dog seemed to be smiling though. Showing off white fangs pressing over his bottom lips.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed, as Sirius's human form slowly came back. Sirius had a smug smile on his face, and he knew he'd won the game. "Can you go on?" Begged Harry, whom was suddenly opening up to Sirius as is he was his father.

"Oh, of course, my dear boy!" Sirius chuckled, "There's no point in stopping now when we have so much time, and so much to tell!

"But more people will be coming in the museum.. Soon the Durselys will go looking for me." Harry said, glumly.

A look of empathy, and sympathy came across Sirius's face. He stepped toward Harry, and kneeled down on his knee. Taking Harry's hand, Sirius said this:

"Harry, I know how it feels like to be an outsider. I was always different. Like you are to the Durselys." Harry listened with intense feeling, but he wasn't sure Sirius was really telling the truth. Harry had heard so many people say that they knew how he felt. Like the friends he had a school, and teachers, and anyone else who knew what Harry went through.

"There's a difference between knowing how someone feels, and knowing the situation they're going through." Says Harry, "But you _don't _know the situation. So I don't know if you're just saying that."

"Harry, I know the situation. From the day you were born, I knew where you were, and how you were being treated. I'm a wizard, and magic gets you a long way. You may think that you're all alone, but you have protectors watching you everyday." Sirius paused

"Why is this relevant? Where did this idea come from." Asked Harry, annoyed.

"It came from no where. But you are right. Soon more people will be coming in, and the Muggles will find some solution to get in here. We have to leave."

"Muggles? Why do we have to leave? Am I going with you? Where _are_ you going! What about my things! I have chores, you know." Harry exclaimed, with worry.

"Don't worry about your things! You'll have new clothes, and new toys, and new everything!"

"From where!"

"My house! You'll come to live with me. You won't have to do any chores! I can teach you a little magic! We'll have a grand time!"

"But I couldn't possibly leave! The Durselys would call the authority's!"

"Would they?" Sirius asked, Harry thought for a moment. _Would they?_ He asked himself. Do they really care? _Would they?_

"I don't know... But I barely know you! For all I care you could be a serial killer! Lying to your prey! You don't know anything about me but my name! You never mentioned my parents names! You didn't know my parents! You're just a hoax! A cheats!" Harry shouted, angry.

"Your mother's name was Lily Evans. Your Father's name was James Potter. On October, 31s,t 1981 your parents were murdered. You were born July 31st 1980. And that scar of yours, is right here." Sirius approached Harry, and stuck a thumb on his forehead, pushing hair away to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar.

A:N: I'm so, so sorry for the shorty! I'll try to make it longer next time. Please review! Tell me what you think.! Thanks 3


	6. We Must Leave

A:N:Good afternoon fellow readers! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday! My internet was down, so I couldn't get on to Fanfiction!

Well, since I've last left you with a short cliffy, I guess I'm now obligated to write a longer chapter. It is Saturday, so I have time, right?

So, I'll just to tell you now, I'm not going to be continuing the explanation of magic between Sirius and Harry for a little bit. Enjoy!

Recap:"Your mother's name was Lily Evans. Your Father's name was James Potter. On October, 31s,t 1981 your parents were murdered. You were born July 31st 1980. And that scar of yours, is right here." Sirius approached Harry, and stuck a thumb on his forehead, pushing hair away to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Harry, wide eyed held his hand to his scar, backing up from Sirius.

"My parents were not murdered!" Harry began "They were killed in a car crash!"

"You see that's where you're wrong!" Sirius was angry, he didn't like the fact that Harry had been driven to believe such nonsense.

"Well, if my parents were murdered, how?" Harry proclaimed, "You can't answer that, can you? Because you're lying! I don't think your joke is funny! I want you to leave me alone!"

"Harry, please," Sirius broke to his knees, weak "Harry, I don't want you to think badly of me. I know it is an arduous thing to accept, It's difficult, and you think it's a joke, but it's not. You have to understand that sometimes the truthhurts in some of the most unbearable ways."

Harry didn't have much to say. He sort of stood there, watching Sirius. The man looked pitiful, and he let his head fall with crestfallen shame.

Sirius had been right. This did hurt. His parents, murdered? He still didn't believe it, but Sirius's dissertation was well played.

"Sirius," Harry began "I still don't believe you."

"I'm not surprised."

"If my parents were really murdered, then who killed them... How?"

"I can't tell you. Not until we get out of here."

"Why?"

"Harry, there are some things that you won't understand until you try. You must listen to me. If we don't leave now, I'll get caught."

"Caught? By who? For what?"

"For absolutely nothing. I'm a prisoner, for a iniquity I am not guilty for. If I'm caught, I will be killed."

"Killed?" Harry asked with fear in his eyes, "Then we must go!" Sirius smiled

"Thank you, Harry. I will explain everything later, but right now, we need to find a way out of here."

Without replying, Harry began to amble around the room for an accessible liberation. Behind exhibits, he looked, but there was no way of getting out.

"Why can't we just use the door?"

"We'll be descried, and the Durselys are waiting for you."

"Oh..." Harry replied in a small voice, Harry suddenly spotted a emergency exit door. "Why didn't we see this before?" Harry asked,

"Well, we can start off with the fact it's almost completely hidden by all of those wax figures." Sirius said with wit.

"Well, we must get to moving them, then!" Harry rushed towards the band of red jacket, and began his attempts to heave the heavy figurines away.

"Oh, Harry they are far too ample for you to lift!" Sirius pulled his wand from his pocket. In a altercate stance, he pointed his wand forward.

"Are you going to do magic?" Harry shouted,

"Yes, and not so loud! Hurry outta the way!" Sirius reformed his stance, and took a deep breathe. "Depoulso!" He shouted, with a bellowing a deep euphony.

A red bolt of fulmination absconded from the apex of his wand. Harry's eyes were wide, and a smile appeared on his face as, the wax anatomy fanned away.

"Wow!" Harry declared, "That was brilliant!" Sirius smiled,

"That was merely simple magic."

"No, that was amazing!"

"Ha, ha! I'm flattered," Sirius chuckled, "But we must go! Hurry now!" Sirius cruised toward the exit, followed by Harry.

Sirius disclosed the abundant door, and the two were off, without knowing were they were headed.

A:N: So here is it! No, it is not long, but it's not as short as the last time, and I didn't leave off with a cliffy. So thanks for reading, please review!


	7. Dusted Glass, and a Civil War Suit

A:N: It's a Sunday afternoon, the perfect time to write! So I was checking my email, and saw that people who have never left a review on my story are putting my story on alert! That is very exciting, but I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review!

So I'm not sure what the length of this chapter will be... I remember once asking my friend when I should stop writing. Her reply was "When the story is over." I don't think I'll ever forget that.

I guess that means I will stop writing this chapter when it's over. Thank you.

The long dark stairwell was somber and lonely. Harry was almost unable to see his hand if he held it up in front of him in the pure darkness. It wasn't the conventional darkness you experience everyday. It was an impenetrable dark.

Harry abruptly felt that Sirius was gone, and he was alone. His sneakers sunk at least two inches into the thick carpeted staircase, as he walked.

It seemed quite unintelligent to cover the tunnel of an emergency exit with flammable carpet. It would just bring a fire to a larger size, or simply make matters worse.

The cimmerian shade suddenly began to subside, and Harry guessed that they were close to an opening.

The silence was utterly perturbing. Harry felt claustrophobic, and was short of breathe. Beads of perspiration dribbled by his brow.

"Harry," said a raspy voice, Harry immediately desisted.

"What?"

"Harry, I need you to go to the end of the corridor, peek through the door, and see what's outside." Sirius delivered,

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because, we need to make sure it's safe for us to go out there. They're watching me."

"Oh.." Said Harry in a soft small voice. Harry stepped forward, away from Sirius. The Darkness was still creeping around, but not as strong as it previously had. Harry let his footsteps fall silently, and he proceeded closer to the door. The the steps came to a flat surface, and light was pouring in around the cracks of the door before him.

Harry wrapped his cold hands around the steel handle. He very slowly propelled the door forward.

A blast of freezing air came swimming into the warm concealed tunnel. Harry protruded his head outside the door, and observed his surroundings.

He saw that the tunnel had shepherded he and Sirius to the parking lot. Where people, and cars dwell. Harry sighed. Sirius wouldn't be able to go out in the pure boundless public!

Harry now silently confined the door shut, and stepped backward. He pivoted, and began up the stairs again.

Sirius had not left the spot where Harry had left him.

"What did you see?" Sirius asked, with anticipation.

"It leads to the parking lot. I didn't see anyone out there, but it's not going to stay that way." Harry said sorrowfully,

"Well, I can't go out looking like this."

"Why?"

"Don't you think folks will get a little apprehensive if they see a guy dressed as a prisoner?"

"I guess." Harry said, indecisive of himself. "Well, we just have to find new clothes for you." Harry added,

"How are we supposed to get new clothes?" Sirius asked, Harry suddenly grew a smile of malfeasance on his face.

"They have the civil war clothes up in the exhibit." he said deviously,

"I like your thinking, James." Sirius said, with gratification. Harry, though, was puzzled,

"James?" Harry catechized,

"Oh," Sirius smiled warmly, "It's just you remind me so much of your father. Sometimes I miss him so much." Sirius, with a full heart, placed an affectionate hand upon Harry's shoulder.

Harry was touched, but he felt it was more appropriate to leave it at that without words.

The two of them took off back up the stairs quite quickly. Their journey through the darkness didn't seem as intimidating as it had before.

When they made their way through the exhibit they were relieved to see no one was there. Immediately Sirius took notice of the blue, and red jackets ahead. They must have been extremely valuable, and full of verisimilitude.

"How are you gonna get 'em out?" Harry asked,

"Very carefully." answered Sirius, as he stepped up to the glass cases. He pulled his wand from his pocket, and held it in front of the case. He muttered something Harry could not make out, just when the glass blew out, shattering into a dust like component. Harry and Sirius urgently covered their faces with the protection of their arms. As the dust feathered to the floor. "I think we're good."

Harry removed his arms from his face to see the piles of debris.

"Wow." He said in awe,

"Yeah, wow." Sirius chuckled, and headed for the blue jacket. "I'll just wear the pants, and the shoes." Sirius announced, as he began to undress the manikin.

Sirius pulled the beige pants on over his prison jumpsuit. He tucked the top part of his jumpsuit in the pants, and slipped the boots on. "Man, I really have to get rid of this shackle on my ankle..." He winced

"Yeah..."

"Oh, and my hair..." Sirius looked around, when he detected a loose carpet fiber on the edge of the wall. He strode towards this, and pulled the fiber out. Now he tied his scraggly hair back into a low ponytail with the carpet fiber. "Perfect." Said Sirius,

"Yes!" Harry acceded,

"Okay, we better leave now, their gaining on me..."

"Okay, hurry!"

A:N: Okay! There it is! Hope you enjoyed, please review!


	8. The Abandoned Bathroom

A:N: Hello, fellow readers! Thanks for all of the reviews! Reviews keep me going! So I had a few requests, and I intend to apply them to my writing as much as I can. One was: The vocabulary was too confusing. Yes, I believe this is true, and I will try to use more understandable words in the future. If I am just dying to use a big word, I'll add a definition at the end of the chapter.

The next request, wasn't really a request, but someone pointed out that the Durselys were a little too nice. I do have a reason for this. You'll find out in this chapter, so no need to worry.

I also had someone ask if Remus would appear, and if Sirius would continue his explanation about magic. Do not worry, I have the plot planned out. I know what's going to happen, and Sirius will continue his explanation soon. I won't answer the other question, though. We'll just keep that a surprise.

Thank you, and enjoy.

Harry, and Sirius made their way back through the emergency exit. Though Harry had previously found the exit dark, and eerie, he now found it acceptable, or relaxing.

He and Sirius trudged through the thick carpet, and held their breathe waiting for someone to catch Sirius.

Harry was surprised with himself when he realized that he trusted Sirius. He didn't feel anytime of connection in the beginning, but now something was coming on. He felt like he new Sirius like the back of his hand.

"Harry," Sirius asks,

"Yes?" Harry Answered,

"I imagine you still want to hear about magic, right?" Sirius says, with ease.

"Well," Harry began, "I guess I would very much so like to find out more, but I need to know more about what you're doing, and where you're taking me. What will the Durselys think of all this?"

"Harry, I'm not sure I can answer completely, but I guess you're obligated to know."

"Go on, then. Tell me what you can."

"Alright," Sirius agreed, "I'm going to take you to the home where I grew up. It's not too far from here actually. It's called Grimauld Place #12. It's used for some very special and important things. Me, myself, am not too fond of the house, but there's no where else to go. It is much more enjoyable when there's company, if I might add."

Harry took a deep breathe, and cocked his head forward. He wanted Sirius to continue. "Okay, and the Durselys. I can't exactly tell you what they'll do about the situation, but they know you're with me. They know you won't be coming back."

Harry's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. He suddenly felt shunned from the truth. The Durselys must have known he was a wizard then, right?

"They know!" Harry said, a little too, loud. "So they know about magic, so they know I'm a wizard?" Harry questioned,

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair, when he realized it had been pulled back. Sighing, Sirius said this,

"Yes, yes, they know. I understand that you're probably upset that no one told you, but it was for your safety."

Harry languished, but did not abjure.

"I guess that's why they were so nice today..."

Light began to pour in front of them. The outline of the door were lines of light. The two of them had lingered for a while in the escape tunnel, so their eyes grew accustomed to the dark lighting.

"Well, here we are." Sirius stated, "I hope I don't look like too much of a fool." He chuckled, and Harry smiled.

"So, where are we off to?" Harry asked, with innocence in his eyes, as he and Sirius left through the door inconspicuously.

"Anywhere where we won't be seen."

"Wait, you said we were going to Grim... Grima-"

"Grimauld Place #12. Yes, we are headed there."

"Well, then-"

"We need to find a way of transportation."

"But, you said it's not that f-"

"It isn't, but we can get there fast."

"Ho-"

"You'll see..."

Harry was beginning to feel like they would never get anywhere. He and Sirius where seemingly walking, and walking in circles. But Sirius was determined to find a place hidden.  
"This place looks good!" Harry suggested, as they neared a park.

"Eh, it's too public."

"No, look. Those bathrooms over there, you see them?" Harry said as he pointed a finger to a abandoned looking joint.

"Yes." Answered Sirius.

"Well, they're closed. They were renovating them, but the city took a bunch of money away to build that shopping mall." Harry turned back, to show Sirius the mall.

Sirius stood there for a moment, stroking his beard. Harry took it that he was considering this. "Well?" Asked Harry,

"Erm, I don't know." Sirius tapped his foot. "Okay, we can check it out."

The park was settled on dying yellow grass, surrounded by a metal fence. There was a teeter totter, and a carousel, a set of swings, too. But other than that it had been a pretty empty park.

Not many people visited. Harry once, though, went with Dudley last July. Harry didn't like the park anyway. It was dirty, and rusty. No interest there.

"It looks pretty empty." Sirius observed,

It was indeed pretty empty, but occasionally a car would pas by on the street behind.

"Let's check it out." Harry suggested, and he and Sirius meandered through the tall grasses. They were on a slight incline, so as they walked through, Harry began to feel his calf muscles working. The two were lucky it was cloudy, for the journey towards the park would be a hot one if it hadn't been cloudy and cold.

Past the carousel, then the teeter totter, now the swings. The abandoned wreckage of the partially reconstructed restroom stood before them.

Sirius seemed confident that no one would see them.

"Okay. Let's give it a go." Sirius said, he walked up to the building, and grasped the edges of a board, blocking their way into the bathroom.

Harry was quick to jump in and help. Together, they pried each broad off.

Sirius swiped his hand together, and entered the, now door less, loo. "Come, come, Harry!" Sirius said, in a projected whisper, harry followed behind, and entered the bathroom.

It was floor less, and a rancid sent filled his nostrils. "Quick, now!" Sirius said, leading Harry into a stall.

Sirius locked the stall, and pulled his wand from his pocket. "Grab my arm." Sirius said, Harry almost hesitated to ask why, but he became aware of Sirius's urgency.

He took his arm, and FLASH! Suddenly Harry was being twisted, and turned, and stretched out. He suddenly felt sick, and the bitter taste of vomit filled his mouth.

A:N:Ha, ha! Here it is! Hope you liked it! Review!

Languished: to be or become weak or feeble; droop; fade.

Abjure: to renounce or give up under oath; forswear

Loo: Bathroom :/

Inconspicuously: not conspicuous, noticeable, or prominent.

Meandered: to wander aimlessly

Projected: to use one's voice forcefully enough to be heard at a distance, as in a theater.

A:N: These aren't necessarily big words, but not everyone knows the definition. Thanks again. :)


	9. Harry's DreamFlashback Part 1

_**October, 31**__**st**__**, 1981**_

It was a crisp Autumn morning that day, and according to James, it was the perfect day for a parade. Lily, on the other hand, hadn't been too fond of parades, since when she was six, she was almost run over by a float, and got her arm broken. Lily, though, loved her husband, and her son, Harry, so much that she was willing to go.

It was a Halloween parade, and was to take place at Diagon Alley. It seemed as if Diagon Alley had been built for parades. It had a seemingly never ending road, which progressed on, and on. The space between the right and the left was perfect, too. But the problem was, there wasn't much room for bystanders. So everyone stood atop of the shops, to overlook the magnificent floats, and particularly quirky people.

The only problem with a parade involving magic, was there was always those who had some desire to ruin the parade for everyone else. Last years parade had been canceled, because of a couple of trouble makers had set several of the floats on fire.

James was disappointed, because he was hoping to take his wife, Lily. Lily would have denied anyways. Harry was only three months old at the time. She would think he was just too young.

But to James's delight the parade was to go on today! He had asked his wife at 4:30 in the morning. Lily, slightly disorientated, just said yes, because she knew James would go on about it all day if she didn't... And she loved him.

That was two hours ago, and Lily was downstairs preparing breakfast. She was making Jame's favorite. Bacon and eggs. Harry would only get a taste of eggs with formula, though. Lily just wouldn't be able to stand it if he dear Harry had choked on a piece of bacon!

Lily stood in front of the stove with her apron on, looking particularly beautiful this day. She would occasionally nudge the bacon around, with a spatula, and was constantly scrambling the eggs dry.

"My dear, Lily!" James said, in a sarcastic tone. He came sliding down the railing of the stairs, and strode to his wife.

She turned to face him, her eyes bright, and lipstick so red. James cupped the side of her face, and pulled her into a kiss. "Good morning..." His words were slurred as he spoke, for Lily's cherry red kiss was stupefying.

"Good morning." She said back, now turning to breakfast once more.

"I see you're making bacon, Hm?" James asked, leaning over to inhale the sweet aroma of the stripped pork.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Said Lily, laughing. "Why don't you get Harry, Dear?" Lily is now asking,

"Yes of course, My Lady!" And James is now quickly striding up the stairs to retrieve his son.

James enters the nursery, and little Harry slumbers under a mobile, which has twinkling stars dangling above. The stars shimmer, and spin playing a soothing tune. A single moon is hung, surrounded by the outside stars, and the crestfallen moon wears a smile on his face, and his straight nose protrudes a few inches from the his face. Every minute or so the moon will sing something, opening his mouth, as a beautiful melody dances over Harry, soothing him to sleep. "Harry," James calls.

The little child opens his eyes, and giggles. "That's a boy," says James. He lifts little Harry, and holds him to his chest. Harry can see everything over looking his father's shoulder, and he is delighted by the view.

James pats Harry's back, and he turns out of the room, and back downstairs to Lily.

Lily has set plates of bacon, and eggs out, and the scent of toast wafts to Jame's nose.

"Breakfast is served!" Lily says, as she walks to James, and takes Harry. James gently passes the child in Lily's arms, and she turns to seat the child in his high chair. "Are you ready to eat?" She asks, Harry giggles, and smiles, as his mother coos at him.

James dishes up food for himself, then Lily and Harry. James set a small plate of eggs in front of the boy, and he instantly was grabbing handfuls of eggs, and examining the yellow content before stuffing it in his mouth.

James now put a plate to Lily. "Thank you dear." She smiled,

"Anything for you." James said, taking his seat across from Lily.

The two of them ate in silence, and every few minutes or so, they would look up from their feast, and smile to each other.

Lily finished her food first, and she washed her dishes. Then she came back to collect Harry's and James's.

"Are you two excited for the parade?" Lily asked with optimism,

"Yes, I am!" Said James,

"Yee!" Was all Harry could say,

Harry sat in his mother's arms, as James bustled about the house putting things together.

"Oh, James!" Lily began. "How much do we need? We're only going to a parade!" Said Lily,

"I'm just being prepared. I have diapers, some apple sauce- erm...- Some.. let's see... I have our wands, my invisibility cloak, and.. Hm, I have some... shampoo, and a change of clothes too." James confirmed,

"Oh, James!" Lily said in amusement, "Why would we need all of that?"

"Just in case!" James exclaimed, "It's better to be safe than sorry, am I right?"

"I guess so." Lily smiled, and the two stepped outside.

Now on the porch, James locked the door with Alohamora. The two of them set off.

James took the lead, and Lily diligently followed. The sun was sparkling when they reached the corner of the street. At this time James apparated with Lily holding his arm.

Harry began to squeal in discomfort as the swirled around in the atmosphere. FLAP! Their feet clapped to the cobblestone ground.

Lily began to laugh in delight.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever experienced an apparation like that!" She exclaimed, "Although I'm sure it was too much for Harry!" She now looks down at her sun, who is crying. "Oh dear," Lily cooed,

"Here, let me take him," James offered. James collected Harry from Lily. "Wow, look at this place!" James said, people all around stood on the top of buildings waving and smiling. Floats were passing through the hallway of Diagon Alley.

"I guess this _is_ kind of cool!" Lily shouted over the noise. Men dressed in clown suits came riding in on a float made of horns. Each horn honked, and the noise was utter joy to anyone who approached it. Harry smiled, and giggled at the clowns.

James Lily, and Harry climbed stairs to reach the top of the buildings. The top of the shops had pop corn stands, souvenir booths, and bleachers topped with a memory foam padding. Lily sat first, then James situated Harry beside her, then he sat himself. "Oh, it's just a wonderful view!" Lily says,

"It is, isn't it?" James said, Harry laughed. Maybe parades weren't so bad after all.

It was dark by the time Lily, James, and Harry returned to their home in Godric's Hollow. When they came inside, the lights were off and all of the curtains open. Lily, whom was disturbed by the look of the house, had quickly rushed through the rooms to close the curtains and turn on the lights.

"That's better." Lily confirmed, now taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah," James agreed, and he sat. "Now, Harry," He began. "Would you like me to read you a story?" He asked, Harry wore a quizzical expression on his face, but he smiled. "I take that as a yes!" James leaned over the arm of the couch to grab a picture book from the coffee table, and he began to read. Lily smiled, as she watched the two bond, but something eerie, and unexplained wrapped around her happiness.

Lily was feeling so lonely inside, and her stomach went through several episodes of contraptions. Her eyes burned, and she could almost hear someone screaming.

Worried, she quickly stood from her sitting spot. "What's wrong?" James asked, with pure concern,

"Oh, uh... nothing... I just need to use the restroom." And Lilly stormed off.

A:N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've been really busy... I'm pretty sure you're confused at this part, but Harry is dreaming about this right now. I just feel bad about not posting, so I though I'd just split this chapter in to two so you could have a chapter now. Again, I'm sorry for not updating, and if you're still confused, things should be cleared up in the next chapter. Thanks. :)


End file.
